A story of light and shadow (Uncut)
by Kiwi Loveberry
Summary: (Link x Ganondorf) never underestemate the shadows in your soul... Even the most goodwilled person might fall
1. Prolog

In Lanayru province a boy walked slowly. A sandstorm was raging apon him. Besides the boy there walked a man. The man was a travler who was of the spacies called gorons. The boy held the old mans hand swinging it softly. He looked up at her grace. She nodded at him. The kid smiled back. They had reached their destination. Another man sat there waiting for them to appear. He had red hair and and yellow eyes, his skin was tan. The man was rather old. Her grace turned to the little one.

"This is Barbos, you must go with him from now on... do you understand?" Her grace spoke slowly. The boy nodded slowly. His icy eyes full of trust. She turned to Barbos. "Take care of him... The surface isn't like it was before..."

Her grace then turned her back to them. Slowly walking back the way she came from with the goron like a tail after her. The man took the kids hand. Slowly walking the dessert towards a small town. The little one kept looking at the man with huge wide eyes. The sandstorm got worse. The man hid the boy inside his mantle. The storm kept getting worse and he had to stop. Barbos dug a small cave in the sand. Sat the kid in protection. He himself stayed outside trying to find where they were on the map. But he didn't find anything.

When the storm was over the both of them were burried under a ton of sand. Link was protected by a unknown power within him. The boy dug his way up from the sand. He searched for Barbos but he was nowhere to be found. The little boy started to walk. The dessert was tough and he soon colapsed. When he woke up hours later he was laying on a bed. Another boys face was staring at him. The boy had red short hair and tanned skin. They looked at each other. The other boy smiled.

"I found you in the middle of the dessert, it's dangerous to travel alone" the redhead said. "I'm Ganondorf What's your name?"

"Name...?" The blond questioned. His eyes were filled with confusion. "Link..." The boy looked away.

"Nice to meet you, Link"

"Nice to meet you too..."


	2. Act 1

There is a village deep in the depths of the dessert. Inside the village there live nice and easy going people. However these people are looked down upon by the rest of the world. Most of them say that they're going to give birth to the spawn of the great evil Demise. So every male that is born gets killed as a baby. But that was before. Before they didn't live in the desserts heart. The young ones have never heard about this and the old ones have most possible forgot about it. The people now live in peace. Or somewhat peace. A boy slowly awakes in one of the roughed houses. He rises slowly. The short red hair is tufted and spikes at many different directions. His tanned skin glows in the light morning-sun. He yawns slowly and golden eyes travels the room. Ganondorf Dragmire stands from his bed. He lets the blankets stay undone. He walks towards his cupboard, puts on his clothes. They're a rugged mantle, a beige tank-top and a pair of worn out trousers. A letter awaits him when he comes down to the kitchen. Kotake hands it to him.

"Link dropped it off earlier, he told me to give it to you" she says curtly. Ganondorf gives her a short nod, takes the letter and opens it. "Honestly that guy was up really early for being Link" Kotake continues in wonder. Her "Son" grunts in reply. Koume enters the room behind her sister. "Don't make him wait sweetie! He looked pissed" she says with a grin. Ganondorf waves his right hand to signal that he's reading.

-XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX-

_Dear Ganondorf, as you read this, I am probably dead because lack of sleep..._

_Today's the big day. I hope you wake up soon, I have something to give you. meet me at the top of the valley, I'll be waiting..._

_-XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX-_

Ganondorf rereads the letter a couple of times. It was clearly not any effort behind it. Ganondorf swallowed a laugh. Link couldn't be serious. A present for him? Ganondorf knew that the blond wasn't good at gifts and stuff like that. He narrowed his brows.

"You shouldn't keep him waiting!" Koume says and gives him a light push towards the door. Ganondorf almost trips. He glares at his mother. She smiles back at him with a beam. Ganondorf grunts and starts to walk the small village. The people seems stressed yet full of excitement. Thy today there was the grate bird-festival! Everyone loved it and everyone adored it. The festival had come with the grate Groose who once in his early 80's found the origins of the tribe Gerudo, he lived with them and learned these warriors to write and read and many other things. Like the bird-festival. Once a year the birds sailed down from skywards. These huge birds were nothing compared to those on the surface, they were huge and had grater wings than any one of them. These birds let them have a race with them. The birds loved to have fun and play with the people of the dessert. And the Gerudos loved them too.

Ganondorf passed one of the tenths which baked fresh bread. He let the amazing scent fill his nose. Kache turns around to him and shouts: "Hiiii! You're up early Ganny, Link woke up early and rushed off to no one knows. is something going on?" she questions. Ganondorf stops to talk to her. The old woman is Links "mother". at least she was kind enough to take him in.

"Nay, he gave me a letter this morning..." the teen answers, scratching his neck awkwardly. "it said that he wanted to give me something"

The old woman's mouth forms to an "o". She starts to fidget awkwardly at this. "Aye... Link was all in his room last night, up all night. I wonder what kind of gift it is..." The woman stops rolling her hands around each other and looks up at him. "You've become bigger, so has my little Link... " Her eyes starts to water slowly, a sad smile crooks her wrinkled face. "Promise me to take care of him no matter what happens, nay... I can't just make you promise that..." Kache starts to look really bothered. Like there's something she needs to tell him, but she tells him nothing more.

Ganondorf moves his weight from one foot to another. He can already see the blonds icy eyes shoot lightnings because he has been late and he doesn't have a good enough reason to be. Not to the enraged boy at least. Link is not funny when he's tired. A shivering runs down Ganondorfs spine. Kache smiles softly at him.

"You should probably go" she says. Ganondorf nods in agreement. The two of them part. The teenage boy walks towards the outskirts of the small village. Sand, sand and even more sand as far as the eye can see. A figure in a long cloak stands on top of the giant rocky surface before him. The figures back is turned towards him. He walks toward the figure.

"What took you so long?" Link says in a annoyed tune. Icy eyes glares at him. "Just how long did you want me to wait!?"

"Now, now. Calm down! I just woke up and didn't know you were waiting for me" Ganondorf exclaims. Link pouts at it and drags him around the safe paths around the quicksand. "where are we going?"

"Shut up, you'll see eventually!"

The two of them walks towards a goal only Link knows of and Ganondorf knows that if the blond wants something he wont give up til he gets it. The dessert turns into a plain with a few trees. Link quickness the pace and almost lets go of the hand he's holding. They finally reaches their destination. Some kind of ruins surrounds the two of them. Ganondorf frowns. Whatever this place is he didn't like it for some reason. He watches as Link walks up to an odd looking statue. The blond lets his finger feel the surface of it. He smiles.

"This is the place, it was here that one of the grate gates of time stood. These are ancient robots that worked here long ago!" Link speaks and punches the statue softly. Ganondorf feels his brows furrow. The blond turns to him. He looks worried in the Gerudos eyes.

"What's the matter, snowflake?" Ganondorf questioned.

"Just an odd feeling..." Link spoke, looking at the ground. Then he looked right up at him. "I'm going to give you something I made for you..." The blond slowly takes off his cloak. Beneath it a odd looking dress is shown. Link carefully unties the cloth around his shoulders. It has a warm red colour with golden pattern. He extends his arms. "I now pass down this sailcloth as a sign of your bravery, goodness and will... the burden of a hero now lays upon your shoulders... You can take it now..."

Ganondorf nods and takes the unfamiliar cloth. It feels light and smells good. The texture is soft. So soft that Ganondorf never felt anything softer. Not even Lyras legs wrapped around him. Link looks at him with wide eyes. "Don't you like it?" The gerudo turns his head to the side. "You were frowning..."

"Heh, no that's not it! I like it!" Ganondorf answered slowly. He shifted his gaze so it fell on Link. The other boy watched every move he made. He looked sad. Ganondorf sat down besides him. "There is something that makes you anxious isn't it?" he said. Link swallowed.

"Someone's calling for me..." the blond says. His iced orbs are looking skywards. A huge crimson loftwing glides the sky with a black one. They seem to dance there, high over the clouds. The wind catches Ganondorfs braid. The only part of his hair that has some length. "We should probably go home now... A storm is coming" Links eyes drifts down to the ground again. He still looks sad. So sad that Ganondorf starts to get worried.

"Tell me..." he leans his forehead to Links. Their eyes meet. Link isn't pulling away. "You know you can tell me anything right?"

"Something bad is about to happen... I saw the future..." the blonds eyes starts to water. "Please don't do anything you'll regret!"

Ganondorf was stunned for a moment. Links visions had never been wrong before. Not even once. The gerudo nodded slowly at his friend. The blond purses his lips. Looking really bothered. "I promise I won't" Ganondorf finally spoke. Link frowned. A grunt escaped his lips.

"Never leave my side..."

"Eh? Okay, I promise... If you promise me to never leave mine"

Link looks straight into his eyes. Ganondorf almost backs at the sudden closeness. Their noses bumped. The icy eyes never left the golden ones. "I promise" Link says calmly. The red head swallows harshly. Their lips suddenly clashes together. Link gasps as Ganondorf pushes his tongue in. After a few moments they part once again looking at the all blue sky. Link sang for the sky. He had plucked his harp out and started to play it. Ganondorf sat down on one of the few places without sand coating the ground. He watched the blond watch the sky. The sky that matched his eyes just perfectly.

"Link, will the world go under like the elders said? Will we be forever haunted down?" the gerudo asks his friend.

"Well I hope they're wrong..." Link says with a soft smile playing over his lips.


	3. Act 2

Queen Zeri bit her lip in frustration. The boy who'd cause destruction would still be born in the desert. The future wasn't changed even when they'd haunted down and killed the remaining people of the desert. Soon her daughter would be born. Zelda. And Zeri wanted her daughter to have the safest place to grow up on. So there was still people in that damned desert? She cursed out loud. Guards slowly backed away from their enraged queen.

"Guards... There's still people in the desert! Wipe them out and don't come back before they're all dead!" she finally spoke.

"B-but, your ma-"

"Do it!"

"Yes, Ma'am!"

* * *

"Look, isn't it beautiful?" Link asks as a crimson loftwing snuggles with him. Ganondorf nods slightly. It really was beautiful and peaceful here. Even the desert winds are calming. Link sat down next to the gerudo. "Gan... Can you kiss me once again?"

"Sure..." Ganondorf leans forwards. He let's their lips meet Then pulls away.

"One more"

They kiss again. This time Ganondorf tangles his hands underneat links hood. The crimson bird sails right above their heads. It seems as happy as Ganondorf feels. They part once more for air. "One more" Ganondorf breaths. Link smiles. Their lips massages against each others. The blond bites softly at the redheads bottomlip. Ganondorf gasps softly. They part for breath once more. He takes a huge breath before diving in again. Link pushes away his face with a hand.

"Gan, we don't have the time for that right now" the blond giggles out of breath. "I'm starting to get hungry"

"Just one more..." Ganondorf pouts. Link shakes his head, tangels one of his hands into short red hair and leans in.

"You should look forward to tonight... We're celebrating if you know what I mean"

"I like the way you're thinking..."

"Well, lets go eat brakefast for now. It's the birdfestival today after all! And today a birdrace will be held! Are you going to join the competitors? I heard that Lyra, Dalia, Rokh and Air were going"

'You're the only one that can talk that much and still not be boring' Ganondorf thought to himself. "Actually I am going!" he then answered. The blond smiled friendly at him. He suddenly shivered. Let the cloak sweep closer to his body.

"Escuse me but I have something to do..." Link says and hurries away somewhere. Ganondorf sighs. Link had always been good at navigating through the desert. Whenever the blond wanted to do something Ganondorf knew better than question him. At least when Link was on a empty stomach. The redhead walks the safe paths into the village. Kache waves to him to come closer. She has one of her goofy smiles plastered over her face.

"Now, what is it that he gave ya?" she asks. Ganondorf shows her his new cloth. Her smile widenes. "Oh, so that's what he's been making all along? Treasure it with all your might prince, it might come in handy some day!"

"I will" he smiles back. Kache looks around.

"Where is that kid?"

"He said he had something to do..."

"I see, I see..." She frowns. "That's odd. He said he'd come back with you..."

* * *

Aaron felt that something was awfully wrong with Hyrule. Queen Zeri had given them an order to elimenate the people of the desert. That was too cruel to be true. He was the only knight who had thought through this order. He had thought of refusing but that would make him lose his job or even worse. Get executed in the middle of castletown. He marsches after the other knights. He heard a sharp cry from the front. A cloaked man with thousand rotating swords around him came out of the sea of unmoving and duying bodies.

"Who are you!?" Aaron asks in panic. The man smiles and makes the blades point towards him.

"My name is not important right now. Thy I've only injured your men. They'll survive. So go away and leave this land alone" the godlike beast said. The swords returned to pure golden energy, getting sucked into the cloaked males body. Aaron nods and backs away. But yet again he had to kill everyone of the desert or else the queen would get worried. She always did what was best to the people.

"No... I will not leave whitout killing every single one of you"

"Says the one shuddering and shaking. I. Wont. Let. You. Lay. A. Hand. On. Them."

The swords was back, pointing at him. Aaron could feel himself sweat. The soliders still concious shook in fear. Aaron drew his sword, pointing it towards the cloaked. Thousand sword vs. One. There was no way he'd win. "I'm Aaron one of the knights of Hyrule" he says. "I came here because of queen Zeris orders"

"I don't care about that" the cloaked said. He took of the hood. A beautiful face were shown. He had blond shoulder lenght hair and icy blue eyes. "I'm Link Shadowstrider and you're not coming into the desert ok?"

Aaron furrows his brows to the blond who looks like a Hylian. "You're not one of the desert folks..."

"No I'm not but I'll never let anyone hurt them! I was raised here, so they're my family"

Aaron charged towards the cloaked. Thousands of swords rained down on him. Aaron saw that the male dissapeared in a blurr before he collapsed.

* * *

Ganondorf saw Link come into the village with a stressed expression. His lips were tightly pushed into a thin line. The usually happy and sunny male looks really troubled. Link walks up to him. Leans his head into Ganondorfs chest. The blond shakes. The gerudo puts his arms around the crying male.

"What happen?" Ganondorf asks.

"Just hug me, OK?" Link says in a shaky tone. He takes a deep breath. "Something terrible is going to happen. Those soliders will come back... I'm so scared Gan"

"What are you talking about? Soliders?"

Link broke down in even more sobs. "I feel terrible, I think I've killed someone"

Ganondorf made the blond look up at him. "Take a deep breath and tell me so I can understand..."

"No... I c-can't"

"It'll be ok... Let's go up to my room. It's okay, you'll be allright"

"No, I'm litterary freaking out! It wont be allright!"

"Deep breath Link, deep breath" The two of them starts to walk to Ganondorfs house. Koume and Kotake greets them with raised eyebrows as they walk in. They quickly took the stairs before the sisters could start to ask questions. "Sit down Snow it'll be alright" Ganondorf rocks Link in his arms. The blond tries his best to collect his scenses.

"Ok... I-I got some odd vision of a attack that would be held here. Then I met these soliders, they said their queen sent them..." Link swallows. "I'm sure I made things worse, please forgive me"

"I understand... Not really but such. And it'll be alright. You did what you thought was best right?"

The blond crawls up in the redheads lap. "I... Stars this is too much for me" he rests his head on Ganondorfs shoulder. Inhales some shaky breaths. The gerudo kisses his cheek. Tickling the others side. Link began twisting and turning on top of him. "Stop it!" The blond punches him in the stomach. Ganondorf falls back but not taking Link with him. They make contact with the rugged mattres.

"Payback!" the gerudo smiles, gropes one of the blonds butt-cheeks.

"But you started it, Gan. How is that payback?"

Link leans down, softly pecking a kiss on Ganondorfs lips. The redhead kisses back. The kisses slowly get deeper. Link let out a soft moan as their tongues make contact. "That punch hurt" Ganondorf murmurs. "Payback..."


End file.
